little_witch_academiafandomcom-20200222-history
Shooting Star
The is a legendary flying broom, said to be the fastest that exists. Filled with its own magical energy, the Shooting Star can fly without needing an external source of magic and even without a witch pilot riding it. However, it possesses an extremely wild and uncontrollable behavior, being able to fly until the end of the Earth no matter what happens to its rider. It has an incredible speed, being able to cross the entire globe in one day. It is said to resemble a shooting star streaking across the sky. Appearance The Shooting Star is a long, deep red broom with an arrowhead-shaped tip and feathered end, all designed for maximum aerodynamics. It also has two metal handles to help sustain itself. Those metal handles were revealed to be meant for binding its true power and appearance: When those metal handles shatter, the feathered end of the Shooting Star morph into a pair of peach bird-like wings and a large tail wing of the same color. Construction According to Nelson, Shooting Star is made of following components: *Red Condor Wings *Red Condor Spine *Stardust Tree Trunk *Tail of a Pegasus *Whisker of an Unicorn History The Shooting Star is considered a legendary broom. It was created by a powerful witch who enchanted it with magic to enable it to move by itself. In the past, that witch used it to cross the entire Pacific Ocean in the middle of a hurricane. However, at some point the broom and its owner were separated when she fell off of the broom. Although its owner recovered miraculously, she never could reunite with her broom. Due to its reckless and uncontrollable temperament, it was decided that the Shooting Star was too dangerous to use, so it was chained and sealed, kept locked in the Magic Item Cafe. However, in "Don't Stop Me Now", Amanda O'Neill decided to steal it by hearing about it and using it in the Luna Nova Cup, however, she was unable to control it by ending up escaping and being briefly mounted by Akko, flying through different parts of the world in an instant. At the last moment of the broom relay race, the broom's metallic handles were broken, releasing its true authentic form, which let it free. In the Keisuke Satō manga, Akko, Lotte and Sucy manage to return the Shooting Star to the Magic Item Cafe. However, Akko believes that it must be returned to its original owner. After several attempts to find its owner, Sucy finds an article in the library that talks about how the original owner of the Shooting Star had died. Disillusioned, Akko decides to leave it where it is; nevertheless, the Shooting Star ends up escaping by itself, notionally talking to the three in the air. Lotte discovers that the Shooting Star has developed a Spirit that tells her that it has decided to embark on a journey to find a new owner. After its escape in the anime, there has been a running gag of Shooting Star sightings around the world being featured in the newspaper in "Orange Submariner", "What You Will", "New Age Magic" and "Chariot of Fire". In "Tree of Leaves", the Shooting Star appears at the moment when Akko and Diana are trying to stop the Noir Rod missile. The broom saves Akko from falling down to the ground from high altitude, allowing her and Diana to mount it in order to evade attacks from the missile, eventually reach space, and then destroy the missile with the Shiny Arc. Because neither Akko nor Diana is shown to keep the broom, it is implied that Shooting Star continued its journey for a new owner. Gallery The Legendary Shooting Star.png|A witch riding the Shooting Star. Shoot.jpg|The Shooting Star while it was chained. akkoshootingstar.png|Akko riding the Shooting Star. Leylineimage4.png|Flashforward from "A New Beginning", one vision shows the Shooting Star. shot.png|The Shooting Star reappears to save Akko and Diana. paper.png|The Shooting Star featured in the newspaper 27.jpg|The spirit of the Shooting Star IUiz8VJ.jpg|Concept art of Shooting Star es:Shooting Star Category:Magic objects Category:Images of the Shooting Star Category:Objects